Dekamaster
by Flameshield
Summary: [Dekaranger] Doggie Kruger goes Dekamaster on the team, but not until after he's shot at. Deka episodes 11, 13, 14.
1. Pride Sniper

Dekamaster

Dekaranger Episodes 11, 13, 14

I Definitely do not own Dekaranger, or even SPD, I just write for the heck of it.

Pride Sniper

The team was assembled in front of Doggie Kruger, Chief dog of the Earth Branch SPD. He looked at each member of his chosen team carefully.

"I'm leaving in a hour to go to an anti-crime meeting at HQ, I'm leaving Hoji in charge." He says calmly.

"Roger." They say, though Ban looks put out.

"I expect this place to still be standing when I return." He said sternly, before heading to the door. They all watch him leave before looking at one another.

"He has a lot of faith in us." Hoji said, "Lets have him keep that faith."

"I agree." Jasmine said, "He's always worried when he leaves us here when he's got to be at HQ."

"Well, might as well start working on the reports due at the end of the week." Hoji said, sitting at Doggie's desk, "Be on alert incase something comes up."

SPD HQ. Doggie disembarks his shuttle to the calm activity of the head base of operations, many times in his youth he had come here on special missions from Chief Numa O himself, including chasing down criminals by himself in a Dekamachine. He walked to the stairs only to be greeted by an old friend.

"Kruger? Is that you?" turning around, Doggie came face to face with a gray colored dog, who wore a more decorative coat then he.

"Tank?" he looks at the elder dog, "That you?"

"Better believe it." He said, then the two hugged each other.

"It's been a while." Doggie said, "I didn't think you'd still be a chief."

"Well, I didn't know you had become a Chief yourself, what star?" the two started to walk to Numa's room.

"Earth, a backwards planet." He said, "But lovely all the same."

"That's good to hear."

"Still on Anubis?" Doggie asked.

"Yup, place hasn't changed much, your friends miss having you around." Tank said, "Won't they be surprised when I tell them '_Jigoku no Banken_ is the Chief of the star known as Earth'."

"Yeah, I can only imagine their faces." He said, "I hate to admit this, but the curry on Earth is better then the curry of Anubis." They entered Numa's office.

"Damn, I need to visit your place sometime and try some out." Tank said as both saluted to Numa.

"Try out what?" Numa asked humorlessly.

"Earth's Curry." Tank said.

Numa nodded, then passed them some papers, "That's your room, I put the both of you together because… I think you can guess why."

"Thanks Chief." Doggie said.

The red and white eagle nodded. He wore a similar overcoat to Doggie and Tank, but he had gold shoulder-pads and his dog head badge was that of a bird's head, plus was more decorative. He stood up and walked over to a shelf, then pulled out an old book.

"Hey, is that…?" Tank started to say, recognizing it.

"Yes, your old book of magic." Numa said, passing it to the elderly dog, "I think it's time to return it."

"Thanks, Chief." Tank said.

"Alright, dismissed, I'll see you in the morning." Numa said, then the two left the room.

"I forgot how long the trip is." Doggie muttered, "It must be close to morning on Earth."

Ban passes a clipboard to Hoji. Out the window, one could see it was still dark outside. Hoji looked at the clipboard before passing it back.

"No good, do it over." He says.

"What? Why?" Ban asks.

"Just do it over." Hoji said, getting up and walking around. His license started to beep.

"It's Hoji." He said.

"_We have a report that a space craft has entered the atmosphere and is on a direct course to the center of town._" The voice said.

"Okay, we're on it." He closes his license, "We got to suit up and take the machines." He calls.

Everyone obeys with smiles, for they have all been board working with papers. They move out, but too late to catch the falling craft. They combine into Dekaranger Robot to put out the fire.

"Partner, I have life signs." Ban's voice comes over the com-link.

"That ship is Special Police." Jasmine said.

Hoji got out of the robot and walked over to the survivor. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about destroying the town, though." The helmet muffles the voice as he takes off his vest, "I was chasing a criminal through space, I managed to delete him, but my ship took a lot of damage itself."

"That's alright." Hoji says. When the person removes his helmet, he gets the surprise of his life. "You!"

The man looks up at the Dekaranger as he powers down, revealing Hoji to him. "Hoji!" he exclaims.

"Vino." The two clank wrists, revealing bracelets, then hug each other, "You jerk." He states.

Ban walks over and pulls Hoji off his friend, "Who is this?" he asks.

"Vino, he and I went to high school together." Hoji said. Ban holds out his hand to greet him.

"Sorry, no time for small talk." He says, "I need to contact HQ to report my mission, but with my ship in ruins… could I come to your base?"

"Sure." Hoji says.

The sun starts to rise as they return to base. Vino tries to contact HQ, but gets only an error.

"This isn't good." He comments.

"Wonder what's wrong." Sen mutters, "Swan-san?"

"Just now, interplanetary communications failed, I'm looking into the cause now and will report my findings." Swan said over the monitor, then it clicked off.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for the report." Hoji said, sitting down.

"Hey Hoji, can I greet your boss?" Vino asks innocently.

"I'm the boss." He received a confused look from his friend. He chuckles as he says: "Our real boss is away at an anti-crime meeting, he won't be back for a while."

"Oh, I see."

Jasmine looks away, unable to voice her concerns in front of Hoji's so-called friend.

Doggie realizes why he hates coming to these meetings. It wasn't because he was the youngest or the newest chief, but because everyone else argues non-stop. To his left sat Tank, who was equally annoyed, and across the table was Numa, even more irritated because he has to deal with it every time.

Doggie took out his Master License and opened it to the phone feature. He wanted to check up on his team. He was confused when error popped up on the screen.

_Something's wrong._ He thinks as he looks up at the chattering group. _It's an excuse to get out of here._ He thought, then looks right into Numa's eyes.

"Numa." He calls, shutting everyone up. No one calls the superior chief by his name.

"Yes, Kruger?" he asks softly, not minding the in-audio gasps from everyone.

"I have to return to Earth."

"What for?" someone calls.

"I can't contact anyone there." He says, "I told the Dekarangers to keep the place standing until I get back, and if I cannot contact them then something's wrong."

"Are you saying interplanetary communications have dropped on Earth?" Numa asks, panic in his voice.

"Most likely, and if I leave now I can get there by mid-afternoon, Earth time."

"Alright, get moving then." Numa says, and Doggie gets up.

"But he won't get anyone of the information!" someone else called. It was Ban's former chief.

"I'll send him a copy of the rest of the meeting." Tank said, "If you will let me, Chief."

The eagle nodded, and Doggie took his leave.

"Pilot, prepare to leave for earth, and don't expect any communications from them." He calls into his license before putting it away. He starts to run down the halls, his sense at their limits so he didn't run into anyone or anything. Kruger was glad that he was on very good terms with Chief Numa, otherwise getting out would've been a lot tougher then it was.

In the hanger bay, Doggie jumped at the top of the stairs, front flipping, and landing on his feet at the bottom. He got some curious stares from the dock crew, but he ignored it and ran over to his shuttle. He tapped the pilot door three times before taking his seat. Within a few minutes, the shuttle launched.

Everyone was gathered in the shooting range, where Hoji shows off his ability by nailing all three targets in three shots with ease. Everyone claps at a job well done.

"Me and Vino were always competitive in school, my shot just can't match his." Hoji says as Vino walks forward, "After school he left to another planet to start being an officer like us, then I heard he vanished… Why was that Vino?"

"Uh," _I need to come up with an excuse, _"I lost my memory on a mission," _It'll do._ "I just got it back and was reinstated when I ran into you guys."

Hoji nodded, but Vino didn't see Jasmine looking at him strangely. He presses the switch on the floor to activate the machines to fire the small orbs, then suddenly he jumped into the air and fired one shot. All three orbs were destroyed.

"Whoa, that was amazing, not even Hoji can do three in one!" Umeko squealed in delight.

Suddenly, Vino was caught for air, gripping his chest. Ban tries to go over, but he doesn't want him to touch him. When Hoji attempts, he is not pushed away.

"Are you alright?" Hoji asks.

"I'm fine." He says softly, "Just tired."

"You can rest in one of our guest rooms." Hoji says, then he, Vino, and Umeko all head out.

Sen, Jasmine, and Ban all returned to the Dekaroom. Jasmine sat down while Sen leaned up against the wall, Ban standing off to the side of Jasmine by the Hexagon.

"Either of you two not liking Vino?" Jasmine asks.

"He doesn't seem to want anyone but Hoji around him." Ban said.

"Because he's Hoji's friend is why he got in here without getting checked out." Sen said

"Yeah, that's true too."

"If he's not with Vino, we should voice our opinions." Jasmine said. The boys nodded.

They didn't have to wait long. After a ten-minute wait, Umeko and Hoji walked in. Hoji notices the quiet as a bad sign.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"That man…" Jasmine said, "Something's not right about him, all I get is this cold feeling from him, like a wild animal."

"That, and he was rather mean at he shooting range." Ban said.

"And he was rather rude when showing him to the guest room." Umeko said.

"That's crazy, I know him, he's…"

"…You're best friend, which is why he got into the base without being checked out." Sen said, looking up.

"No, that's crazy." Hoji said, not believing what he was hearing.

Suddenly the alarms when off.

"This is worker room three, there is an alienizer in here, he's attacking us… noooo!" the monitor off to the side showed a crew team being killed by…

Jasmine gasps, "That's Gigantes, he's a sharp shooter who's wanted on multiple planets for mass murder. Age and affirmation unknown." She related as they raced down the hall.

"What's a guy like him doing inside Dekabase?" Ban yelled.

"I don't know." Jasmine said.

They quickly entered the room he was last located in, and he comes out of the steam. They quickly suit up into their suits and started to fight. Ban, who was in red with the number one down in left side and a single tick above his visor, took first shot, firing his mangan guns at he foe. Then Hoji raced forward, he's in blue with the number two down the left side and two ticks above his visor. Using his D-Rod, he swings it like a sword, only to be pushed away. Sen, green with three down the left and three ticks above his visor, using the D-Knuckle to increase his punching power, but he is soon pushed away. Jasmine, Yellow with four down the left and four ticks above her visor, and Umeko, pink with the number five down the left and five ticks above her visor, team up with their D-Sticks. The Dekarangers are all pushed around, Ban being the unlucky man and getting his throat grabbed, then thrown into some pipes, breaking them. He lands on the floor, Gigantes gone. Hoji starts after him, but is unable to find him anywhere.

A thought comes to Ban's mind, and with a gasp, he rushes off. Everyone asks him to wait, but he's already running back the way they came. Powering down, he runs through the halls to the Guest Floor, when he finds the room Vino was given, he pushes it open, only to find it empty. The rest are right behind him.

Hoji couldn't believe his eyes. "No, this cannot be happening." He mutters, then his license goes off. He grabs it and opens it.

"_It's me, I'm back._"

The dekas all looks at one another surprised that he had returned sooner then expected. They rush off to find him. They are in the halls when they find the blue dog walking to them.

"What the hell happen?" he barks, "When and why did interplanetary communications go down?"

"Swan was looking into it before we found out that an alienizer had broken into Dekabase." Ban said.

"What?" Doggie shook his head and started past the Dekarangers before facing them again. "Put all levels on high alert, we'll met in the dekaroom and pl…" Doggie stopped short when he felt something impact him, the force of the impact caused him to fall backwards onto his back, unconscious.

"Boss!" everyone shouts, Ban, Umeko, and Sen raced to there fallen chief's side, trying to wake him. Jasmine falls to her knees.

"Gigantes' target was Boss." She muttered softly.

Hoji turned in the direction the shot came from. He sees Gigantes turn and run off, and he gave chase. He would check up on Doggie later, he had to stop the Alienizer. He intercepted the alien outside. Gigantes surprised him by changing into Vino.

"Vino, why did you shoot our boss?" he demanded.

"For money." He said.

"What happen to your sense of justice?"

"Well, the devil spoke to me, saying 'how about earning yourself a little money with that sniper skill you have there.' And I take the job that gives the most money."

"Murder." Hoji couldn't believe it.

"Money is everything." Vino said, "With money, comes power."

"Vino, open your eyes." Hoji tried to get his friend to change. Vino only laughed, then turn his back to him. Once Vino calmed down, he quickly drew his gun and fired it at Hoji, nailing the bracelet he wore. Hoji fell to the ground, gripping his wrist.

"Oh, I'm plenty awake." He says, before leaving.

"Vino…"

Meanwhile, in the medical wing, the Dekarangers are gathers around a bed in a pale white room. Swan is also there, sitting closer to where the head of the occupant rests. Folded up next to Swan is a black and red overcoat that Doggie is always wearing, while the dog himself rested on the bed. Merely losing consciousness, he was lucky to be alive. Swan notices that he was starting to come around. After a moment, his ruby eyes opened up to the sight of her.

"Good morning, Doggie." She says cheerfully. The dog slowly sat up.

"Boss!" Everyone said, happy to see him awake.

"I…?" Doggie was confused on what was going on.

"You were shot at," Swan says softly, "you only lost consciousness, so you should be happy that I make you wear that bullet proof vest I made you."

Doggie just looked down at his hands, "Again you have saved my life, when will I get the chance to repay you?"

"I don't need to be repaid, Doggie." Swan laughed, "making the equipment to keep you guys in one piece is my fight." She then reached over and grabbed something, then held it up, "Hungry?" she asks the dog, he gave her one of his smiles as he accepts the food. The others laugh when Swan makes it rather difficult for him.

"SWAN!" he yelled quietly, reaching over and grabbing the apple piece, then plopping it in his mouth.

"It's good to see that the bullet didn't affect your attitude." Swan said as Doggie pulled her into a headlock, even though he was still on the bed.

"Oh, can it." He growls.

Later during the evening hours, the team gathers around the hexagon to talk about Vino/Gigantes and the reason communications to other planets went down.

"I found a jamming device in one of the guest rooms." Swan says. The dark room hid everyone's face, but she could tell they were surprised.

Doggie had been brought up to speed on what happened during his time away. Hoji had allowed Vino into the base, he pretend to contact HQ to make sure that the jamming device worked, then waited.

"He's already been approved for Deletion." Doggie says calmly, staring right a Hoji.

"Question is, where is he now?" Umeko asks.

"_Doggie Kruger._" A sinister voice called. The dog stood up and faced the monitor, seeing Vino there. "_If you value this women's life, then come to point 7-6 immediately._" Then the transmission cut.

A moment of silence as Doggie thought of a plan. He turned to the team, looking at each one, before saying "I'll do as he says and act as bait, we'll execute SP plan G4…"

"No." Hoji says.

"Partner?" Ban looks at Hoji, who stood up.

"Hoji?" Doggie was confused.

"I'll go alone, the only person who can match his skill is me." Hoji says, "Besides, he only wants to finish what he started."

Again silence. Doggie let out a slightly pained sigh. Although the vest protected him from the bullet, the bullet's shock wave entered his body, fracturing one of his ribs. It pained him, reminding him of what Vino did.

"Alright, Hoji, but take the others, they will hide outside the door incase Gigantes grows."

"How about a ten-minute head start." Ban said.

"Sounds good to me." Hoji said, then left.

Doggie sat back down at the hexagon table. After five minutes, the others left, leaving him and Swan. Swan was looking out the window. The minutes ticked by slowly as she watched for any signs of struggle. She got it when she saw Gigantes. She could tell Doggie was right behind her now, watching as well. As the sun sets, it begins to rain as the team faces Gigantes. At first it looked like the alien was winning, but soon the Dekarangers got it together, and then, Gigantes was no more.

"What a sad way for things to end." Swan said.

"Yeah, but I think Hoji knows who his true friends are now." Doggie says, walking over to his desk.

"What worries me, is who might've ordered your assassination." Swan says, looking over to the blue dog she's grown to love.

Doggie remains silent for a moment, before saying, "A thought comes to mind…" but his voice trails off.


	2. High Noon Dogfight

High Noon Dogfight

Ban was cleaning Sen's gun later in the week. It had been quiet for the most part, and everyone was sitting around in the dekaroom. Hoji watched as Doggie taps silently at his desk computer.

"What's he doing?" he wonders.

"Going through his old police files," Swan says, "To see if one of them has a new case file."

"That's a lot of files to go through." Jasmine says.

"Well, he's been at it since Gigantes deletion." Sen said.

_No, his is still locked up._ Doggie thinks as he glances at the files. When he brought up the next one, he stops. _Wait, he has new charges against him? _That criminal was known as Ben G. He reads:

'Reports from witnesses indicate a unknown man calling himself Ben G. has a new body, deactivates are still trying to see if that is true or not.'

_I've heard those rumors back on a different planet that had the case of land shark infestation, I was lucky to escape the blast._

"Thinking again?" Swan's voice cut into his thoughts, he didn't even hear her walk over. He glances in her direction, "About who ordered the assassination?"

With a sigh, Doggie sits back in his chair, and stares at the roof. "It's alright if I'm the only one injured, but the culprit might increase the assault." He closes his eyes for a moment, "Innocent people could be harmed, or killed, I don't know if I'll be able to protect them or not."

"This coming from the _Jigoku no Banken_." Swan said.

Doggie didn't have a chance to react before the dekarangers all called "_Jigoku no Banken_?"

Doggie stares at Swan, he had hoped to keep that bit of information from the team for a while longer.

"You guys didn't know?" Swan was surprised, everyone knew who the Guard Dog of Hell was, so she thought, "It's said in his youth, Doggie could make even the devil shake because criminals feared him so much."

"Is that true, Boss?" Ban asks, leaning forward on Doggie's desk.

"It's only a nickname," Doggie said, then looks down, "Plus that was in the past."

Behind him, Swan looked disappointed, she had hoped he would tell the team a bit of his past. After of minute, she rolls her eyes.

"I think I'm going to get some herb tea." She states, when Doggie looks at her, she smiles, "For you to drink and relax, Doggie." Then heads for the door. Doggie only watches her leave.

"That woman." He mutters, looking back at the case file open on his computer screen.

"She's just looking out for you, Boss." Sen says as they go back to their seats. He simply nodded as he closed the police file on his computer and pulls out his book. Half an hour later, things started to heat up. Kruger's license beeped, and he picked it up.

"Yes?" he asks.

"_An unknown object has just come out of the ground at point 10-7, as well as a Kaijuuki._" The voice said.

"Copy, Dekaranger, move out!" he called.

"Roger." They say, then speed down the chutes to the dekamachines. Doggie observes from the base. When he gets a picture of the spike, he gasps.

"That can't be." He mutters. He watches the scene play out. Soon, the dekarangers lose sight of the Terrible Terror, Hoji getting ready to pull out one of the spikes. "Wait!" Doggie cries out, "If you pull that out, an explosion will happen!"

"_What?_" They all said, surprised.

When they returned, they all gathered around the table. Doggie was explaining what those spike were.

"They're Pulse energy quake emitters." He says as everyone listens in, "They are very dangerous when placed in the ground, back on the planet Ikazatsu there was an incident similar to this one. One of my co-workers, in order to study it, pulled out a spike, everything within 20 kilometers was reduced to dust. I was lucky to have survived myself, being just outside the range, but it rendered me hospitalized for a few days because the remains of a abandon building landed on top of me."

"Is there a way to shut it down?" Hoji asks.

Doggie nodded, he then brought up a diagram. It showed six locations with a red dot. "The way these are placed, you can locate a seventh tower in the middle. When the last tower is placed, a large earthquake will happen." He looks at the dekarangers, "If you can stop the sixth tower from being placed, Swan can analyze it and figure out how to deactivate the others so we can remove them."

"Alright, we'll form the Dekaranger Robo and wait for the sixth tower, that way the last one will never raise and we can be victorious." Ban said, grabbing his license. Before anyone can get anywhere, the door opens, and a damaged Murphy, the robot police K-9, walks in. Umeko gets worried.

"Murphy? What happen?" everyone races over, Umeko by the dog's side. Murphy drops a round object from his mouth before his system started to fail. The orb reacted, and an image appears.

"You recognize me? Doggie Kruger!" a voice asks.

"That voice!" something was clicking.

"That's right, you arrested me once before, I'm Ben G."

"I thought it was you!"

_For on another planet, a younger Doggie was in a high-speed chase. With his sunglasses on and a simple shoulder guard that also protected his chest, he drove an older version of the Pat Striker. He reared ended Ben G's car, which exploded when it crashed into a rock outcrop. Doggie gets out of the Pat Striker and rushes into the flames, a pair of handcuffs at hand. Finding Ben G, he pulls him up in an attempt to rescue him, cuffing him he lead him away from the inferno. Once a ways away, Ben G collapses to the ground, his wounds sapping him of energy._

_"You…" he muttered as Doggie also drops down to help him back up, "I'll make you pay…!"_

"So the rumors about you having a new body is true!" Doggie pushes past Hoji and Jasmine, to come face to face with the former arrest.

"Yes, What you gonna do about it?" Ben G snorted, "When I have something of yours." He steps back to reveal Swan, unconscious.

"Swan!" Doggie calls out, the others only gasp.

"Swan-san!" Umeko manages to say.

"Take a look at this, some dynamite to quickly end her life." Ben G holds up the fuse, "You have until this planet reaches three."

"That's in two hours!" Ban quickly says.

"Coward." Doggie mutters.

"We're at point 7-9-3, she's in that trailer," a picture of a 18 wheeler was showing in the bottom right hand corner, "don't be late." With that, the transmission ended.

Everyone started to talk at once. They all wanted to go save her.

"No, you guys need to stop the Kaijuuki." Doggie said.

"Four people can do that, Boss, Let me go." Ban said.

"Please Boss, we can save her." Jasmine pleaded.

"I'll do it." Hoji said.

"No, this challenge was given to me." Doggie tried to reason, he only got more pleads.

"Boss, let us handle this." Umeko said.

"For now, Boss, just stay here." Ban said.

Doggie turned his ruby eyes to Ban. He might've picked him, but his heroism and recklessness were frustrating him. He grabs Ban by the collar, and holds him right up at his face, staring into his eyes. Everyone just gasped.

"Don't underestimate me," He growled, "you don't understand why I was given the nickname '_Jigoku no Banken_.', and don't go saying it was because I never explained." He let Ban go, "When I say Five will go, Five will go. Dekaranger, Move out."

"Roger." They said nervously, then ran out.

_Unforgivable._ Doggie thinks to himself as he grabs his Master License and heads out. He climbs onto the Machine Husky, the motorcycle, and starts up the engine with his license. Not bothering with a helmet, he takes off onto the streets to his destination. _How long has it been since I last held the sword? _He wonders as he drives along.

A ways away from the site, Doggie checks the time. He was down to half an hour. Giving a low growl, he climbs off the motorcycle and walks along, putting on some sunglasses to keep the bright sunlight dimmed. He came across a wide-open area as he walks to the center of it. After a minute, the truck came into view on a higher cliff.

"In there." He muttered, and starts to walk to it, but is stopped by the sound of something firing. Looking up he sees a lightning discharge, and his mind quickly tells him to stop, for it will miss. Someone laughs, and as the dust settles, he sees Ben G standing there.

"Very impressive, Doggie Kruger." He says, "You avoided them."

"No, you missed on purpose." Doggie says, "Why?"

"Defeating you that way would be so boring." Ben G says, "I want to make you suffer the way you made me suffer… ooh, I can feel that scar you gave me, it's throbbing because you took everything away from me!"

"Don't give me that Bullshit." Kruger barks, "You who have killed thousands have no right to say that."

"I'm going to tear you apart, piece by piece." Ben G said.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Kruger said softly.

"Then take your time, and fret, for first you'll be fighting them."

Suddenly, androids started to come out of nowhere, surrounding the Chief. As calm as ever, he watches them come out. Once they were assembled, he smirked.

"About a hundred, eh?" he states, then removes his sunglasses, "The count couldn't have been better." Tossing the shades into the air, he pulls out his license, and slides the slider to change. "Emergency, Dekamaster!"

Within seconds, he is changed. Black with metallic blue highlights, a sword on his left hip, and a vest with the number 100 on it. His helmet is shaped like a human head, with spikes on the top for his ears.

"One hundred evil robots to cut down." He says calmly, his hand sliding over his visor, he darts his hands out, "_Jigoku no Banken_! Dekamaster!" He draws his sword, it's rustic look making it seem old. "D-Sword Vega!" with a touch of a button on the hilt, the dog's head opens up, an ice blue mist running up the blade, revealing silver steel. "The greatest swordsmen in the universe, it's only appropriate that you shall have a taste of my power." He mutters.

The androids start charging after him, he waits a second before shifting his right foot on the ground, and then he too dashes forward to greet the enemy head on. Within 30 seconds, he starts cutting down the drones. Within five minutes, all hundred are destroyed. _I'm running out of time, I can't make any mistakes now._ Doggie thinks, _at miss now would result in a tough battle. _He senses Ben G coming from behind, and turns to greet him. They dance around each other, Dekamaster getting in some hits while avoiding others. Soon he had his back to Ben G, his sword point at the criminal's neck.

"Pray for forgiveness," Doggie says calmly, "This time I will delete you completely."

He only laughs, "And let the woman die?" he presses a button, and a hole in the trailer opens up.

"Ahh!" Swan gasps, the light hurting her eyes since she was in a dark place for so long.

"Swan!" Doggie cries out, his tough posture dropping in worry for her safety. That was all Ben G needed, and slammed his fist into Doggie's back, causing him to land on the ground with a thud. Doggie stumbles back to his feet, but Ben G now had the advantage, attacking him before he could recover. Ben G got a strong attack past the defensive pose Doggie was throwing, and nailed his right shoulder, he placed his left hand there, the pain clearing bothering him. He didn't listen to the mocking comments Ben G was making, knowing what they were about. Ben G grabbed Doggie around the neck, attempting to choke him, then after a few more choice words about ignoring the woman and saying that was cold, he threw him onto the ground. With the wind taken from his lungs, it took a bit for him to even climb onto his knees, but Ben G was not letting him have a chance to retaliate, and fired of a group of missiles at his feet, causing him to go flying over the edge. After a few seconds, Kruger manages to climb to his feet and swing his sword around a bit, but his mind was still foggy with concern over Swan. Soon, Ben G grabbed him yet again, this time throwing him to a cement pipe, and landed on it hard on his back before rolling down onto the dirt. _You have to do something!_ His mind yelled at him, as he forces himself back onto his feet, _You're a skilled swordsmen, can't you block shots!_ Coming to his senses as Ben G tries to choke him again, forcing his back against the cement pipe, Doggie realizes how he can save Swan and delete his enemy. Thrown back to the openness of the field, he rolls onto his stomach, listening to Ben G's final set of mocking words:

"Is this all the man you are?"

_This whole battle he's been mocking about me ignoring Swan, saying that I can't even save one friend, _Doggie thinks as he lies there, momentary stunned. _But I know how to save her, I just hope that the few years that I didn't polish up on my sword skills has left them rusty._

"Is that all you have to say?" he manages to say, lifting his head up. His foe looked at him, confused, "If that's all, then try beating me in one shot." Slowly, Doggie climbs to his feet.

"What?" Ben G was surprised.

"Can you do that? Are you capable of it?"

"Humph, fine, I'll send you to hell, with that woman!"

_I only have one chance do to this, or she's gone._

After a minute of staring down each other, Doggie places his sword in his left hand and runs forward, right at Ben G, who's left had was now a gun. "Don't move, Swan!" Doggie calls out just before the gun fired. His acute senses made it seem like time had slowed down as he pulls to a stop and holds out his sword, the bullet now rested against the blade, sparks flying, with only seconds to spare, he flings the sword in Swan's direction, the bullet flying into the hole. Swan, who had her eyes closed, noticed the fire moving along the fuse stopped, and looks down. With a gasp, she glances back out.

"What?" Ben G yells out, surprised.

"Hmm, looks like I still have the skill." Doggie mutters as he looks at his foe, gripping his sword in his right hand.

"Why You!" Ben G was furious as he fired rapid shots at Doggie, who avoided each one running at him. Before long Doggie was gaining the upper hand.

"This flame in my heart…" Doggie says as he slashes his foe, "…Perhaps it's the hell evil doers fear…" hitting the hilt of his sword, he turns and slashes Ben G. When he came forward again, he slashed up then back down, "…Be burnt out, for the sake of Peace." With that, he does the basic version of one of his finishers by slashing horizontally. Ben G fell to the ground in a steaming mess. Turning around, he faces his foe, but he catches sight of the other dekarangers. "Look at that, the five I've trained are here."

"Who?" Ban starts to ask.

"That can't be, can it?" Umeko asks, looking over to Jasmine. The others question the same thing.

"It's Boss." Jasmine confirms for her friends.

"Ben G," Doggie says, "For mass murder and using land sharks on thirteen planets, as well as kidnapping a space police officer, Judgement!" Pulling out his license, he slides the slider to Judge and let it do its thing. After a minute, it convicted him guilty. "Delete approved." With that, he put his license away, then stabbed his sword into the air and slowly brought it down, and then he was in position for his finisher.

"Vega Slash!" he cries out as he hits his foe with the sword, sliding to a stop a short ways away from him. Soon he was nothing but a memory. Sliding his sword back into the sheath, Doggie smiled. "Where there is evil, I will cut it down." He mutters softly before heading over to where Swan was. He was slightly aware of the gasps since he vanished so quickly. Once inside the trailer, he undoes the chain around Swan.

"Doggie." She whispers as he picks her up. She places her head on his shoulder as he steps out of the hole and down onto the ground level the dekarangers are on.

"Are you alight, Swan?" he asks, looking at her.

"Fine." She says, lifting her head up, "Just a scratch."

"Sorry, that was my fault." He mutters as he walks to the advancing rangers.

"Don't be silly." She says, "I believe in you, no matter what."

"Heh." Doggie was glad the dekasuit was still on, he felt himself blush slightly when Swan rubbed her forehead against the side of it. He then put Swan on her own two feet before powering down. While the team huddled around Swan, Ban jumped up onto Doggie's shoulders, praising him. Picking up his nearly forgotten sunglasses, they all head back to base.


	3. Please, Boss

Please Boss 

Night was starting to settle in when the dekarangers, Doggie, and Swan, all returned to base. Swan had left to the Dekahanger, followed by Umeko and Hoji, while the rest of the team heads to the Dekaroom. Putting his sunglasses back in his table drawer as he sits down, he looks at his team.

"Hey Boss, how long have you been able to transform like that?" Sen asks innocently, staring at his chief.

"About the same time as you guys," he says, "I never transformed because you guys handled cases well with me just guiding you."

"I see." Sen says as Hoji and Umeko enter.

"Hey Boss, could you give us a special training session?" Ban suddenly asks, "Now that we know you can transform, you can give us some tips in a fight."

"Yes, why not." Doggie says, standing up, "I'll give you tips like you never would hear." Together, the six rangers headed to the simulation room.

Inside the dark room, the dekarangers are already suited up and ready to fight. Doggie walks out and gives Swan the okay to start the simulation. Hoji and Sen raced to his left, Umeko and Jasmine on his right. Ban remained in front of him. Doggie activates his license and before the rangers stands Dekamaster.

"Alright, in order of this training exercise to work, you must believe me as the enemy." Doggie says, "Come at me for real."

"Alright then, I'll go first." Ban says, then he jumps up and starts to fire upon Doggie. Out of instinct he draws his sword and blocks each bullet. When Ban lands, he give him some advice.

"Your aim's off." Doggie says, "Your right hand by .7 millimeters, you left hand by .2 millimeters."

"Okay." Ban says, "I'll try to tighten up."

"We're next." Sen and Hoji say, then attack with the D-Knuckles. Doggie waits until they are close enough before he starts to dodge the punches. After a bit, and even attack them himself, Hoji turns his back to Doggie.

"Sen!" he calls, linking his hands together.

"Right." Sen runs forward and jumps, using Hoji's hands to gain momentum. Doggie grabs the incoming punch and lets him land while dodging Hoji. Soon Hoji stopped when he felt the sword at his neck.

"Hoji, you have no defense." He states calmly.

"Right." He was startled to say the least.

"Sen, you were to soft coming on the attack I caught."

"Right." He says, out of breath.

Doggie lets them go as he walks over to the ladies.

"We're next, if you don't mind." They say, their D-Sticks out.

"Lets see you fence." He replies.

The girls proved to be a better team then the boys. They managed to get him to back up as they stabbed. When Umeko rolled over Jasmine's back, he had to block her attack, then Jasmine tried to knock him off his feet, but instincts told him to jump. Then both slashed at his chest, which he blocked with his arms, and then he pushed them back, causing both to fall. Jasmine was already climbing back onto her feet, so Doggie walks over and helps Umeko up.

"Jasmine, your attack didn't have a lot of power in it." He says cooly. She nods. "And Umeko, you need to work you Spinal Muscles out."

"Okay." She says. Then Doggie walks off.

"This time, attack as a team." He declares, his sword at his side.

"Alright then. Formation F-3." Ban says, they all nod.

The group dashes forward to Kruger. Knowing all the formations himself, he quickly makes a mental note that they were doing this one wrong. The girls jumped up, slashing down, but Doggie saw that and blocked both, pushing them away, then blue and green, he blocks and they move away themselves. Ban tries to catch him off guard, but the head deka managed to block and push him back, only to see the predicament he was in. He only smiled to himself. They all aim and fire at him, which he only jumps up and aviods the attacks. Once he felt the ground under his feet, he dashed around the team, knocking them all back, finishing off with Ban.

Swan ends the simulation, laughing gently to herself. The core five were all powered down with Doggie standing in the middle. Jasmine pulled out her license and looked at it.

"You beat us in thirty seconds!" she was surprised.

"That last attack came so fast that I didn't see it at all." Umeko says.

"That's not true, is it?" Doggie asks, canceling his own transformation.

"No, but by the time I recognized you were attacking, I was already down." Sen says.

"Cool." Hoji says.

"Yes, that's what I thought," Doggie says, "Your timing is off, though, if you want to bring out your true power, you have to conquer that."

"That was great Boss!" Ban suddenly says, getting up and putting his hands on Doggie's shoulders, "Now that you are here, we don't have to worry that much with alienizers, leave the tough ones to you."

"Ban, no." Doggie says, "When I transform, it'll be as backup, not replacement."

"Aw, more humbleness from you, _Jigoku no Banken_." Ban says, rubbing his fist into Doggie's shoulders. Doggie's License ringed then. Pulling it out, he opens it up.

"It's me."

"_This just came in over the hotline, someone has seen an alienizer heading to a university, he is about ready to attack._" The voice said.

"Alright." Doggie says, then looks at the team, "Dekarangers, move out."

"Roger." They say, then run off.

Doggie, who didn't feel the least bit tired, walked to where Swan was so he could head out to the Dekaroom. Swan puts her hand on his arm, causing him to turn to her.

"You know they are going to contact you." She says.

"If it comes to them relying on me." He says, "I might just have to leave them until they learn."

"What is a pinch, to you?" she asks, walking with him down the halls.

"I can tell their situation from their voice. If they really need me, their voice would be pained, otherwise…" he let the thought go, not wanting to explain himself. Swan knew him well enough to know what he was saying.

"Well, seeing how the sun is going to rise in a little while, I think I'll just work on the enhancements for the base." She didn't sound tired either.

"Alright, I'll be in the dekaroom if you need me." He says, then leaves her side to another hallway. After another minute he was within the dekaroom, it's darkness didn't faze him. Leaving the lights off, he sits at his desk. As Swan said, they would contact him, he opens his license and listens without responding.

"_Okay Boss, your up._" Ban said, Doggie mentally snorted. Ban continues to try and hail him, "_Boss? Can you hear me?_" Doggie could hear him well, and he closed the line by closing his badge.

_They need to learn the hard way._ He thinks to himself, watching the sunrise. Swan entered after a while with some morning coffee and set it at his desk before leaving through the door near it. He takes a sip as his badge again went off. Opening it he again just listen.

"_This is Hoji, Crysto Seijin Farley, because he hate the light, has left for now…_" his voice cut off, he could he the sound of struggle.

"_More importantly, that was really mean Boss…_" it was Ban again

"What was he after?" Kruger cut him off instead.

"_Boss!_" Ban agrued.

"Begin an investigation." And with that, he cut the line. Taking another sip of his coffee, he wonders if he was doing the right thing.

Meanwhile, the team had figured out what Farley was after. Lunar Metal, which could take away the light that, surrounds one person. The team agrees to letting the scientists have the rest of the daylight to complete their studies. While Ban goes to who knows where, the rest of the team converse in small groups, Hoji and Sen, Jasmine and Umeko.

"I wonder if he has some condition…" Hoji mutters, Sen gave a confused sound. "I'm talking about Boss, I just wonder if the intensity of changing to Dekamaster causes him to feel weak after he powers down, and he can't do it often because of it."

"That's a good thing to consider." Sen says.

"I'd like to have seen it, though, Boss in a real fight." Hoji says, staring at the ceiling.

Jasmine and Umeko talk about the same thing.

Ban had left for Dekabase to confront Doggie about his behavior.

"That was mean Boss." He yells at the anubinoid, getting right up into his face, "Had you come, the suspect would've already been captured!"

Doggie was glad Swan had entered the room at the same time so she could witness this. "You really think so?" Doggie asks calmly.

"Definitely!" Ban said, "Why did you leave us be when we were in a pinch?"

"But were you?" Doggie asks, but Ban didn't listen, "Look, I will come if you guys are in a pinch, it that's what you are wondering."

"Really?" Ban asks, and Doggie nods, "I believe in you, Boss." He says, then runs off.

Swan walks over, waiting for Ban to clear before she voices concern. "You really okay with that reaction?" she asks him softly.

"It's alright," he says, the looks at the desk computer, "For now."

Only a few minutes later did Ban come in, jumping into the chute and launching the Dekamachines. Doggie also gets up, grabbing a pair of his sunglasses, and heads to the university.

"Doggie?" Swan sees him stepping outside the base.

"I have to see things for myself." He responds, "I want to see what kind of scare puppies they are." Swan smiles, knowing he rarely uses that kind of term.

"You're gonna rally them to find the power they've always had, right?" She asks, placing her hand on his shoulder, despite his height.

"Yeah, something like that." He says, then walks off. He walks at a quick pace, knowing that he had to get there soon. _What would Ban do if I just stood there?_ He wonders as he soon finds himself on top of a building overlooking the battlefield.

"Boss!" they all sounded hopeful.

"Now that Boss is here, he'll finish you in one blow!" Ban calls at the foe that they were fighting. Farley seemed to think along the line of Doggie.

"I'll rip that mouth of your right off, pipsqueak." He called, pulling out his staff. Doggie just stands up there, arms crossed as the team battles weakly. _They sure think they can fool me, the legendary Dekaranger._ Doggie laughed in his mind was he watches.

"Boss?" the other four cried out softly, staring him.

"Boss, why aren't you helping us?" Ban calls, caught in a headlock Doggie just looks at him, slightly amused. Getting out of Farley's grip and firing at him, he runs over to the building Doggie stood on. "Boss, you're making a mistake!"

"Don't think I've misjudge." Doggie snapped back, Ban just gave him a confused look, but it was hard to tell under the helmet, "At this rate, you're gonna lose, what will you do?" he said the last part lowly, like a teacher teaching his students.

Ban just looked down for a second before yelling up: "Boss, I hate you!"

_I hate you too, Ban._ Doggie thinks as he watches Dekared rally his friends to do the same move attempted on Doggie early. This time their timing was perfect, and they took out Farley easily. _Dekarangers Teamwork, the best technique that I was taught. _He thinks to himself before heading off. It wasn't long before the team caught up to him.

"BOSS!" Ban yells, which causes him to stop. "You said you wouldn't ignore us in a pinch, what were you just doing?"

"Watching my team show me their teamwork." He mutters softly before replying to Ban's demand. "Were you in a pinch, though?" silence has the team thinks it over, turning to face his team, he removes his sunglasses, "You won, didn't you?" the team looks at each other, still uncertain of what he was getting at. Doggie shakes his head, "Hate evil, Love justice, combinding your indivudally powers is how a team is made, right…Ban?" he directed the question to the newest member to see his reaction.

"That's how our team is made." He quickly agrees.

"Then the team isn't t rely on one ranger, now is it?"

"No, it isn't." Hoji response.

"I was naive," Ban suddenly says, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I too was Naïve." Umeko says.

"I'll do my best to tighten up from here on." Hoji says. Sen and Jasmine both nodded.

"Then with this…" Doggie says, "Case complete."

Later in the day, Swan gives Doggie a cup of tea. "They really look up to you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Doggie says. He didn't take note of her smug look.

"You really just going to sit back?" she asks.

"For now." Doggie says, "But I have a feeling tougher alienziers are coming."

"Tougher then they are currently?" Swan asks, her face returning to its worrisome look it normally is.

"Most likely." He responses. Suddenly he looks up to seeing the team standing there, smug looks on their face.

"Boss, from now on we have decided," Ban said cheerfully, Sen and Umeko took some 'Keep Out' Police tape and taped it in front of his desk to either wall.

"That we will not rely on you what so ever." Hoji said.

"So just be a good dog and stay on your half of the line." Jasmine said.

"I planned on letting you guys work cases yourself," Doggie says, standing up and pointing at the tape, "But isn't this a bit much?"

Swan pushes him back into his chair. "They really want to do things alone, it seems, so just relax."

"Alright, alright." Doggie says, but reacts when Ban suddenly jumps under the line, holding the tape.

"C'mon, guys, lets make him stay." He calls, and they all bound under.

Doggie tries to escape by standing up, but the dekarangers are much to quick and quickly grab him and push him back down. He feels Swan's delicate hands on his, his eyes widen when he feels handcuffs go around his wrists. The team then starts to tape him to his chair, and he lets out one mighty roar that the whole base could hear.

"CUT IT OUT!" he bellows, to no avail.

Sen suddenly appears from behind Doggie's desk much later, the sun is starting to set. "Today we like to talk Dekamaster!" Sen says. Above him the screen turns on to reveal Dekamaster.

"Dekamaster." He calls, echoing Sen.

"He has a special license, Master License" Jasmine said, appearing on Sen's left.

"Emergency." Dekamaster goes, holding his license.

"Unbelievable Sword, D-Sword Vega." Hoji says, popping up on Sen's right.

"D-Sword Vega!" again echoing, Dekamaster shows his sword.

Umeko pops up, as does Ban who asks Dekamaster, "Hey Boss, how does you nose fit into that mask?"

"I, uh…" Doggie looks away, "Don't ask that." He mumbles before letting the screen go black.


End file.
